hyperspacechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
No Uncertain Voice
For if the trumpet give an uncertain voice, who shall prepare himself for war? 1 Corinthians 14:8 No Uncertain Voice is the ninth book in the series of novels chronicling the adventures of Lincoln Jacobs. It follows his command of the super star destroyer HMS Illustrious. Cover Summary It was widely believed that the war was over. Peace had been maintained for months. But then, too late, it was discovered that that time of “peace" had been used by the Federation to build up their fleet, and advance their technology. With the assassination of Premier Romanov, his replacement former Admiral Sergei Komarov of the Soviet High Command has declared open war on the Federation. Needless to say, the time of half-pay is lifted. To balance this new threat, Fleet Command brings into service the first batch of the Intrepid class Super Star Destroyers. Destroyer Squadron 201 is sent to engage a Soviet blockade of the Alliance-aligned planet Ceres (officially recognised as a British Interstellar Territory), in the system G-5247. Plot Outline In the middle of Illustrious’ shakedown cruise, they are sent to the Ceres system, where Federation Navy forces are blockading the only habitable planet. In addition to the blockade, cities on the planet are being bombed, so Illustrious assigns their Marine contingent to a shore party. Soviet soldiers are taking civilian prisoners, until Alliance marines assault their base of operations. Chronology Characters Peter Abbott | Michael Abercrombie | Jesse Adler | Shannon Alderman | Mikhail Andryukhin | Rodney Barnard | Max Barnett | Riley Bennett | Rob Brajkovic | Aaron Broughton | Ray Campion | Benjamin Carter | Pete Cochran | Martin Connell | Joshua Copeland | Tanya Copley | John Crawford | Colin Davies | Dennis Day | Mark De Jonge | Michaela De Villiers | Billy Dennison | Shaun Dundas | Larry Eisenberg | Alec Fisher | Jonathan Francis | Christian Fraser | Edward Freeman | Megan Gallagher | Alistair Gardiner | Tristan Gardiner | Victor Gillespie | Boyd Granger | Vincent Greenwald | David Griffiths | Miranda Harris | Michael Hill | Daniel Hollier | Ian Hogben | Craig Holton | Scott Howard | Matthew Hudson | Steffan Hughes | Paul Isley | Lincoln Jacobs | Erika Jansen | Daniel Johansen | Drew Jordan | Philip Kern | Sam Kitson | Sergei Komarov | Mark Krieger | Kuzkin | Michelle Leyton | John McCartney | Amy McGregor | Kevin McHale | Steve McLeod | Ian Marrick | Andrew Marsh | Keith Marshall | Jérémy Mathieu | Roger Matteson | Elton Micklewhite | Charlie Miller | Leonid Mosin | Judi Neeson | James Oldman | Lewis Osment | Marco Poulos | Graham Poynton | Anatoliy Reznikov | Jamie Richardson | Nikolai Romanov | Harold Rowell | Tom Sayer | Jack Shanahan | James Sinclair | Dominic Statham | Dimitriy Svyatoslav | Viktor Talalikhin | Nikolai Toporov | Brandon Trammell | Gregor Vasnetsov | Andrei Vasnev | Beth Weaver | Lee Whitworth | Reginald Windsor | Alexander Windsor | Stephanie Windsor | David Young Vessels Royal Navy HMS Alacrity | HMS Bellerophon | HMS Illustrious | HMS Minotaur | HMS Skirmisher | HMS Strenuous | HMS Sturdy | HMS Titan | HMS Warspite Federation Navy Aggressor | Voskoboynikov | Vedernikov | Vakhrushev Other Naval Stations HMNB Portsmouth Locations Ceres Landing Memorable Lines Exceptional Character Moments Points of Interest *The title is taken from the motto of the ship HMS Illustrious. All ships with this name carry the same motto.